millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 14 (Poland)
This is the fourth series of third run of Milionerzy, the Polish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, second in 2018. It's hosted again by Hubert Urbański. Executive producer of program is Jake Vision. Again, all episodes (as a replays) are available to watch on Player.pl website immediately at start of an episode (20:55). You can watch entire episode faster then on TV. Episode 1 of the series is Episode 172 overall, Episode 2 is Episode 173, etc. (counting started from series 11 onwards). Biggest Winners 500 000 zł Winners Dominik Komorek - Episode 5 (10th September 2018) 250 000 zł Winners Tomasz Otręba - Episode 3 (5th September 2018) 125 000 zł Winners Weronika Bujnowska - Episode 1 (3rd September 2018) Broadcasting Gameplay Lifelines *Ask The Audience ('pytanie do publiczności') *50:50 ('pół na pół') *Phone-A-Friend ('telefon do przyjaciela') Episodes September * Episode 1 (3rd September 2018) Weronika Bujnowska (125 000 zł) * Episode 2 (4th September 2018) Dariusz Dąbrowski (1000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Tomasz Otręba (125 000 zł, continued) * Episode 3 (5th September 2018) Tomasz Otręba (250 000 zł) Alicja Maria Wąsowska (20 000 zł, continued) * Episode 4 (6th September 2018) Alicja Maria Wąsowska (40 000 zł - lost on 250 000 zł) Dominik Komorek (40 000 zł, continued) * Episode 5 (10th September 2018) Dominik Komorek (500 000 zł) Wioletta Ryczek (2000 zł, continued) * Episode 6 (11th September 2018) Wioletta Ryczek (?) * Episode 7 (12th September 2018) * Episode 8 (13th September 2018) * Episode 9 (17th September 2018) * Episode 10 (18th September 2018) * Episode 11 (19th September 2018) * Episode 12 (20th September 2018) * Episode 13 (24th September 2018) * Episode 14 (25th September 2018) * Episode 15 (26th September 2018) * Episode 16 (27th September 2018) October * Episode 17 (1st October 2018) Trivia * Friends, who helped players in previous episode as a lifeline, sat in studio in episode 3 (Tomasz Otręba), 4 (Alicja Maria Wąsowska). * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is 85 000 zł. * Players who used two lifelines on one question: ** Weronika Bujnowska (episode 1) on 125 000 zł ** Dominik Komorek (episode 5) on 1 000 000 zł * Audience statistics: ** Correct votings: 3 of 3 (100%) ** Highest percentages of an answer - 63% - Tomasz Otręba ** Lowest percentages of an answer being right - 44% - Dominik Komorek ** Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) - 54% - Weronika Bujnowska ** Lowest range of results (4 answers) - 40% *** (4% - 44%) - Weronika Bujnowska ** Lowest level - 125 000 zł (9th question) - Tomasz Otręba ** Highest level - 1 000 000 zł (12th question) - Dominik Komorek * Friend guesses (3 in total): ** Correct - 3.5 *** 0.5 of guess goes to friend of Weronika Bujnowska because he didn't give exactly clue, but eliminate two answers, one later stayed after 50:50 lifeline ** Wrong - 0 ** Without clue - 0 * Progression of the record for going the farthest without using a lifeline: ** Weronika Bujnowska (episode 1) - 75 000 zł ** Dominik Komorek (episode 5) - 75 000 zł (equal) 14